Doom Weed
The Doom Weed (Scientific name: Unusvere nocensdies, Latin for "One truly bad day") is a black, neon plant that creates a dark, billowy atmosphere around the location. When eaten, the plant grants great power, but at a price. The consumer constantly needs to eat more Doom Weeds, or else the bearer's powers will start to ebb, amd when returned to normal, they will live the rest of their existence with a nasty, incurable bubble gum aftertaste, as well as the inability to enjoy desserts. Forever. Doom Weeds dramatically change one's appearance; for the rest of the eater's life, they will remain an odd, glowing purple color. It doesn't require water or sunlight to flourish; as long as villains roam the land then it will spawn. The more bad deeds done, the more frequent they appear. You can tell if a Penguin or any other creature has feasted on a Doom Weed due to two black colored wings marked on their chest. The Doom Weed does not change the eater's personality, but it does make them look slightly evil. Good or bad creatures can eat the Doom Weed, and both will gain the same powers. How they use those powers is up to them. That's called "free will". The Doom Weed is not addictive, but the powers will only continue if more Doom Weeds are eaten. Background Little is known about this mysterious and ancient plant, the Doom Weed is believed to be thousands of years old. Penguins have not been able to research the plant directly, or they risk suffering from hallucinations. They flourish in massive numbers in explicitly bad locations, such as Ban Island, and it has been confirmed that they also grow in Hackzon Valley (Doom Weeds are not native to Hackzon Valley, they are merely made of binary code. The Doom Weeds in Hackzon Valley are not as potent as the real ones). It is quite rare to find a Doom Weed anywhere else in the USA, or Club Penguin Island. However, in Mission 11 and 12, they seem to be spawning at a regularity. Involvement Doom Weeds have been found in Mission 11 and Mission 12. In Mission 11, Herbert's clone consumed it directly, and took on the alias Herbert Horror, and in Mission 12 it grew in a secret room in the Dojo, where Sensei Wraith hides out. Trivia *The Doom Weed resembles quite like a flower grown from a cactus. *According to Sensei Wraith, the Doom Weed tastes like brussel sprouts. *The Doom Weed is not addictive, but the powers will only last if the user eats more Doom Weeds. *The Dorkugese are allergic to Doom Weeds. *Denno Senshi might have got his powers from a Doom Weed *Craáin Sensei has a Doom Weed Card Jitsu card. *Since the Doom Weed can not control the good, Darktan created the Headcrab. *They are often smuggled in by gangsters like Bugzy. *Coool41 is the most recent Doom Weed user but it was biologically altered for one use: it eresed almost all of his memory's. *Pigma55 is immune to doom weeds, disregarding the fact he works for Darktan. See also * Herbert Horror * Sensei Wraith * Mary P. Bear Category:Items Category:Flora